Forced Pain, Chosen Relief
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Nakira's been involved in the SVU for centuries and is horrified, Yuki is the nurse that's seen it all, but this is the worst, Kaname's been through it all, and is shocked by this. The worst is yet to come. Adult Themes. ON HIATUS
1. A Long Night

**Forced Pain, Chosen Relief 1- A Long Night**

The local hospital was busy beyond the norm. A Hell House was uncovered and all of the victims were in trauma and the emergency wards. Unfortunately, the person in charge of it had slipped away before the cops were able to go all the way through the house. It would take forever to find the bastard again. And even longer for any of the victims to talk about it.

One of them was so tortured that she was found with her eyes and mouth sewn shut…and stitches showing that her vocal cords had been completely removed. But she was the only one that didn't shy away from anyone. Her hearing seemed to be intensely acute due to the loss of her sight, and she would turn to someone when they'd approach, but she'd respond in no other way. Only a turn of her head and a curious incline.

Another was in almost worse shape than the first. Vocal cords removed, starved nearly to death, booties had been sewn to his feet at the ankles, a barcode tattooed on the back of his neck labeling him as a number, his eyes were sewn shut, but not his mouth. Both of these cases could have been siblings. They looked so similar to each other.

Yuki was working overtime. And her brother was still at the house, helping with the search.

"Captain Kuran. The commander is on the line."

"Okay." Kuran—an attractive man with shoulder length messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, clothed in the pitch black and navy blue uniform of a police officer, a patch on his shoulder declaring him a captain, and the nametag on his chest declaring him as Kuran K.—turned away from the small team investigating the basement, a burial ground for those victim to the Hell House that had outlived their purpose in the sick place, and took the cell phone from the woman who had spoken. "Ma'am?"

"There's a media storm outside that place. I'm sending over a control team to handle them. It's Kurosu's squad, so you won't have any trouble."

"Have you had any word from the hospital? Or the search team?"

"No. The only thing I've heard from the hospital is that there were two severe cases. But I heard that from you when you reported in. Are you worried about Yuki?"

"Not really. She's handled herself in some worse situations than this. We've found something interesting in the basement."

"The loose burial ground? Something besides the stench of dead bodies?"

"Yes. Like the two severe cases, all of the corpses appeared to have scars that indicate that their vocal cords were removed. And several were dead versions of the girl."

"Then we got there just in time for the girl?"

"Yes, Ma'am. As we speak, the corpses are being loaded and transferred to the morgue."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's near daylight; I'll have Kurosu relieve you."

"Thank you. Will you be at the house?"

"Not until later. I'm going to personally relieve Yuki so she doesn't have to risk sun exposure."

"Thank you. I'll go by to pick her up once Kurosu arrives."

"He has. I'll radio him once his squad has the crowd under control. Until the culprit is found, all of the victims need to be protected. That hospital will be one of the safest places for a while. I'm tempted to say that even those claiming to be family have to go through a thorough examination before being allowed in."

"That might be a good idea."

"I'll most likely see you tomorrow night."

"Okay." The line clicks and Kuran hands the phone back to the officer.

"Sir?" Kuran mildly explains the situation to her and goes back to overseeing the investigation.

"Yuki-san! Can you hurry with that gauze please?"

"I'm already here." She holds out the gauze and smiles at the doctor.

"Thank you…" He takes the gauze from her and she crosses the room. "Can you go down to Trauma 3 to help her? She won't seem to let any men touch her." Yuki nods.

"Yes Sir!"

"If I'm not in Trauma 7 or one of the emergencies, I'll be in my office. I know that you need to get home before sunrise."

"Okay, Dr. Kurenai." Yuki heads out of the emergency ward and over to the trauma area. She locates the room and knocks gently on the door. She goes in quietly and the girl turns her head. "I'm going to change your bandages…do you still not want your stitches removed?" The girl shakes her head and makes a motion with her hand. "You know Sign Language?" The girl nods and repeats the gestures. "I'm sorry…I don't. Did any of the doctors tell you their names?" She shakes her head. "My name is Yuki. Do you mind if I change your bandages?" She shakes her head and creates a series of gestures, ending with moving her hand across her face like a smile. Yuki approaches the cabinet and pulls out some bandages. "Can you tell me your name?"

Yuki glances back to see the girl making letters with her hands. "You're going too fast. Give me a second." She nods and repeats the series of letters, slower. "S?" A nod. "A-Y-O-R-I? Sayori?" The girl nods and holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sayori-san." Yuki shakes her hand and touches Sayori's neck gently. "Can you sit up? I need to change the bandages on your stomach and neck." She nods and sits up slowly. "Now don't move, please." She nods and holds still while Yuki changes the bandages gently.

Her hand brushes Sayori's back and the girl stiffens. "I'm sorry." She glances at the spot and notes a large series of scars that look like they're from a whip. The scar that Yuki accidently touched was a barely healed wound. "These are fresh…you went through hell didn't you?" Sayori nods and Yuki sighs. "I'm going to fix the bandage on your neck now. I'm going to be very gentle around the stitches." Yuki removes the bandage and stares at the red wounds. "This is getting infected…I'm going to have to put some medicine on these. Um…I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt a bit. It's only to get rid of the infection." Yuki hurries to the cabinet and pulls down some medicine. Someone knocks on the door and walks in as Yuki starts to treat the infections. "Hello, Oba-sama. Did you need something?"

"I came to relieve you. It's getting far too close to dawn to be safe for you." Yuki glances at the window and nods.

"Give me a minute to finish treating Sayori."

"Sayori? Oh! You found out her name?" Yuki nods absently and places bandages around the girl's neck.

"There. Sayori-san, this is…"

"Commander Kuran Nakira. It's nice to meet you." Sayori nods once and makes a few gestures. "No, I'm not here to interrogate you. We won't ask any questions until you're ready." Another gesture. "You're welcome. Yuki?" Yuki nods slightly.

"I'm going to leave now, Sayori-san. There will be a nurse coming in to check on you in a while. And I'll be back tonight." She nods and Yuki leaves the room with Nakira. "Oba-sama…she refuses to allow her stitches to be removed. If they go much longer without being removed…"

"I know. And so does the doctor. I'm going to talk to her, and see if she'll be willing to allow the stitches on her neck removed and the ones on her mouth." Yuki lets out a breath and sighs.

"I'm worried…" Nakira touches her shoulder.

"Don't. We'll catch the sick person responsible for this and get him firmly behind bars. And we'll make sure that Sayori and the others are safe. For now, your brother is waiting for you. Get some rest and I'll see you at twilight." Yuki nods and hugs Nakira tightly.

"Thank you…Oba-sama." With that, Yuki runs down the hall and to the exit of the hospital to meet with her brother.


	2. Worry and Negotiations

**Forced Pain, Chosen Relief 2- Worry and Negotiations**

Nakira steps into the Trauma 3 ward and leans on the wall.

'_Who are you really? You seem like them.'_ She watches Sayori sign her words.

"I'm really who I say I am. Them? Are you ready to talk about them?"

'_No. You're just like them. So was Yuki.'_

"Yes. Yuki is my granddaughter. Who are they?"

'_I don't know names. Only that a woman was in charge of the house. No one but the older ones saw her, and they never came back alive. Sometimes I'd hear a man in the hall, talking to some people. Someone who was still able to see told me he had one blue eye, and one brown.'_ Nakira suppresses a gasp and sighs.

"That's all I needed to know. What I came in here to really talk to you about, Sayori-san, is the matter of your stitches."

'_No! No needles.'_

"Sayori-san, if your stitches aren't removed, they'll cause your wounds to become infected and could kill you."

'_No needles.'_ Nakira sighs.

"There would be a way to remove them without using needles. And you wouldn't be awake for it."

'_I'm only sleeping when I have to.'_

"You realize that if it's not someone under my supervision, when you're asleep, they'll move you to emergency and remove them normally."

'_How?'_

"To be blunt. With needles."

'_How would someone under you be able to do it without needles?'_

"Allow me to rephrase that. I would do it. It's a rather complicated explanation. But it would just be a matter of giving you a pain medication and quickly removing the stitches."

'_What if I don't want them gone?'_

"At least allow us to remove the stitches around your mouth and on your neck. You won't be able to eat with your mouth closed. Unless you want to starve to death?"

'_It would be better than risking getting taken back to that hell.'_ Nakira shrugs.

"Think it over. I'll be in the area, and checking on you regularly. But before I leave…can you tell me anyone else from the house's names?" Sayori nods once.

'_My brother.'_

"Okay…"

'_His name is H-I-K-A-R-U.'_

"Okay."

'_Is he safe?'_ Nakira nods automatically.

"Everyone in this hospital is safe. You don't have to worry."

"Onii-sama…"

"What, Yuki?" Yuki sighs.

"I'm worried about those people…"

"Don't be. Oba-sama has the best police guarding the hospital. And she's even there. They'll be fine."

"What if no one finds whoever did that? Poor Sayori…"

"You found out one of their names? Which one?"

"Um…the girl with her eyes and mouth closed. She won't let anyone remove her stitches…and she's been nearly starved already. I don't even want to know how long it's been since she ate something." Yuki puts her head in her hands and Kaname touches her shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm sure that Oba-sama can talk her into letting them remove the stitches. Calm down. We're home already." He gets out of the car and goes around to open the door for Sakura. By the time they reach the house, the door is already open and a servant is standing in the foyer, to take their coats. It's the end of winter, transitioning to spring. "Come on. We've both had a long night. Let's get some rest." Kaname pulls Yuki gently up to their room and he sits on the bed. Yuki sits in his lap and curls up against him, her legs drawn up, and her ear resting over his heart.

"Onii-sama…I don't think that…"

"It's okay. Calm down."

"I can't…something's coming…"

"Yuki…let's get some sleep. We've both got work at twilight." She nods slightly and closes her eyes, pressing closer to Kaname.

"Okay."

"I suppose you'll be showering when we wake up?" She nods and lifts a hand, touching Kaname's cheek. He tips his head back as her hand slides down his cheek and rests over his throat. "Thirsty?" She shakes her head.

"No…I just like how your pulse feels under my hand…are you?" She lifts her head slightly to look at his expression.

"No, I'm not. But…" He touches her chin and lifts her face to his, pulling Yuki into a light kiss. She sighs against him and wraps her hand around the back of his neck, pulling herself closer to him and deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away. "Yuki…"

"You said yourself that we need to get some sleep. So let's go to bed."

"You're evil sometimes." Yuki smiles slightly and stands up.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She hurries to the bathroom before he can respond and pulls her hair out of the ponytail. _'Why do things like that happen? I don't even want to think about what else they found in that house…'_

Kaname watches his sister go into the bathroom and then looks at the ceiling once the door is closed. The things he saw in that house, from the moment they discovered it to the time Kurosu relieved him…they were enough to make even the most hardened person sick. Even his own grandmother was disgusted by that place. And she was well experienced in that department. She'd seen more things like that than he even dared to imagine. And she said herself that it was the worst she'd ever seen in terms of the scale and level of the torture. But she'd seen worse than that in other ways. At least there hadn't obviously been a vampire involved. There weren't any marks on any of the victims that indicated that. If there had been, there would have had to be tests on every victim to make sure that the vampire involved wasn't a pureblood.

In a way, he felt sorry for Yuki, who had to see the full extent of the situation written out almost like a book on the faces and bodies of the victims…her patients. And she wasn't entirely used to being around things like that. She was still young and not experienced in controlling herself. She had lived for so long as a human it dulled her senses, and that was her saving grace. Kaname just hoped that it wouldn't become the opposite.

While Yuki gets ready for bed in the bathroom, he simply stares at the ceiling, thinking. So deep in thought, that he never heard the door open or Yuki come out of the bathroom.

"Kaname-oniisama? Are you all right?" He starts and stares blankly at her. It takes a moment for him to come out of his thoughtful daze and back to reality.

"Sorry. I'm fine."

"Okay…are you sure?" He nods once and stands up. He doesn't pay attention to what Yuki is wearing, he never does. It doesn't help his nerves when he's been dealing with Sexual Assault cases if he gets aroused simply by his wife's choice in nightclothes. He walks to the bathroom and touches her cheek lightly in passing. "Kaname-oniisama…you know you can tell me what's on your mind if you want." He nods and goes into the bathroom, shrugging off his uniform top by the door. He quickly goes through the routine of preparing for bed, splashing cold water on his face to clear his head, and leaves the bathroom in his pajamas. Yuki is already sleeping soundly when he steps into the room and heads to the bed. He pauses a moment before turning back the sheets and watches her peaceful expression. A stray hair falls in her face as she turns over slightly. Kaname brushes the hair behind her ears and kisses her forehead lightly.

"Good night."


	3. Brother Worry

**Forced Pain, Chosen Relief 3- Brother Worry**

Sayori finally reaches sleep, but she's plagued by nightmares. Dirty beds, never being clean. Whenever there wasn't someone in the room, she'd run her hands through her hair and marvel at the clean feel of the short locks in her hand, and the lack of smell caused by the hospital soap. She wakes up often in sweats, forgetting where she is for a moment and gripping the sheets and hyperventilating. A monitor always responds loudly to the reaction and reminds her where she is, causing her to relax slightly. She still doesn't know where her brother is, if he's safely in the hospital as well…if they're even really at a hospital. For all she knows, they could have been moved to a fantasy ring and were victim to some sick porn film.

The door opens and someone walks in, causing Sayori to jerk her head in that direction and listen to the footsteps. They sound heavy, like a man. Someone clears his throat and Sayori starts trembling slightly. Someone else walks in and she recognizes the aura of that Nakira woman. Sayori frantically signs to her.

'_What's going on?'_

"Have you slept any?" Sayori nods.

'_But not very well. What's going on?'_

"We're going to remove the stitches in your neck and on your face." Sayori's hand flies to her throat and face, covering the stitches there.

"Sayori-san, we have to remove them. Otherwise, you'll get sick. And to top it off, you can't eat like that."

'_I don't want to eat. Where's my brother?'_

"Don't worry; he's sleeping soundly in the next room."

'_Is he hurt?'_

"No."

'_They wouldn't feed him. Has he eaten?'_

"Yes. He's well fed and clean."

'_Did you take his stitches out too?'_

"No. He won't let anyone touch him when he's not asleep. Not even to show him where the food is."

'_Of course not. I want to see him. To make sure he's okay.'_

"If you're able to walk." Immediately, Sayori swings her legs off the bed and fumbles for something to hold herself up with. Her hand connects with the bedrail and she pulls herself off the bed. She takes an experimental step and nods slightly. She lets go of the bed and wobbles slightly before finding her balance.

'_I'm fine.'_ She hasn't eaten in a while, but it was only a few days after they shut her mouth and removed her voice and sight before the police had come. The only thing Hikaru had been allowed to eat for the longest time was minimal scraps and sex juices. She turns her head and fumbles for something to guide her to the door. A firm, female, hand catches hers and she flinches back automatically.

"Then let's go. I'll lead you." Sayori nods once and allows Nakira to lead her. By the sound of it, Nakira has long hair, pulled into a high ponytail, and the rattle of a belt at her waist shows that she has a gun and several things strapped to her waist, she must not be a commander who sits behind a desk all the time. They go out into the hall and Sayori looks around, trying to see lights. Its pitch black…when she knows that she should be able to see orange through her eyelids. Had she gone blind from lack of using her eyes? Nakira opens a door after a moment and leads Sayori into a room. "Hikaru-kun. I've brought someone…" Sayori touches Nakira's shoulder and shakes her head. That was what they'd say when they brought a client in. "What, Sayori?"

'_Don't say things like that. Where's the bed?'_ Nakira sighs and leads Sayori to the bed. She touches the sheets and fumbles around, searching for his face. She knows that it's him…she can just tell. Her hands connect softly with his chest and he inhales sharply. Sayori moves her hands lightly up to his neck, flinches at the stitches there, and then gets her palms on his cheeks. His hands fly up to touch her hands and he turns his face into one of her hands.

Nakira smiles slightly as she watches the two. They must be really close. He didn't even tremble when the door opened, unlike the other times someone had entered the room. Like he knew without being able to see that his sister was in the room. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and both stiffen. Shit. Nakira hurries into the hall and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Naki-chan, are you still at the hospital?"

"Oh…Kaien. Yes, I'm still up here."

"Did Zero and the others get there safely?"

"Yes. They're making rounds, checking the new security measures."

"That's good. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Probably. I've spent forty-eight hours on this case without sleep." Hearing the sound of his voice over the phone makes Nakira ache to be at home, firmly entangled with her lover…but when she's working cases like this, involving sexual torture, she would never touch him. She knows that it drives him crazy, but she'd feel extremely guilty if she were to spend that kind of time with her lover. When they would do things like what those kids probably had to go through occasionally. Nakira was not a whore, but she knew her way around a bed. And Kaien enjoyed that. But that would have to wait until they caught the people behind the current case.

"Have you gotten any information from any of the Vics?"

"Yea. It's Shizuka and Rido behind it."

"Damn. That puts whole new meaning to the thing. I never knew that those two were into that sort of thing."

"Rido was twisted from birth. I regret having him."

"Don't say things like that."

"It's the truth. Or did you forget that he nearly killed me, three times?"

"No, I didn't. I have to go. We haven't found anything, but the media won't stay off our tails."

"Okay. Get what you need done. I'll see you later."

"Okay." The line clicks and Nakira closes her phone, setting it to be completely silent. She doesn't want any noises to make the two nervous.

Hikaru opens his mouth to say something, but remembers that he can't speak. Or even make noise. Sayori is there. Really right there. And she smells clean. He reaches up hesitantly and finds her face. He touches her cheek, trying to tell if she can see him or not. He touches her mouth and pauses. The stitches holding her mouth closed are still there. He frowns and reaches up to her eyes. Sewn shut. He takes one of her hands off of his face and writes in her palm.

'_Why?'_ She turns his hand over and writes her response out.

'_Needles.'_ He frowns and flips her hand purposefully.

'_Nakira said that she could do it without needles. I want to see. Do you?'_ Sayori flips their hands over.

'_I can't see anyways. There's no light.'_ Hikaru shakes his head and grips her hand. He can at least see a dim light through his eyes, and the shadow of his sister.

'_Onee-chan…I'm sorry.'_ Sayori puts her hands on his cheeks and touches her forehead to his. The door opens, but neither of them move.

"Sayori-san?" In response, Sayori backs away from Hikaru, alarming him and causing him to reach out for her. She's moving her hands…oh right. She speaks through sign language. Hikaru was never good with his hands like that. "Hikaru's already said that he won't let anyone touch him without you there." That woman frightens Hikaru. She seems too similar to the guy without name or face. "Are you sure? Okay…" Sayori starts to leave and Hikaru finds her hand, gripping it and shaking his head. Sayori turns back to him and takes his free hand.

'_I'll be right back. I'm not leaving you.'_ She turns her hand over for him and he shakes his head.

'_Don't leave, please.'_

"Sayori?"


	4. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
